


Hospital Meetup

by Emzy985



Series: Be My Sunshine [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Gabe Ugliano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzy985/pseuds/Emzy985
Summary: Percy wakes up in the Hospital for the first time. He's alone, as per usual.But is he really as alone as he thinks he is?What about the blonde cutie who visits him everyday after school?
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Will Solace
Series: Be My Sunshine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Hospital Meetup

Percy didn't remember where he was, all he knew was that his head _hurt_.

Percy groaned as he opened his eyes. Whoever was in charge of the lighting in this place was _evil._ Pure evil. So evil, that they made Scar from the _Lion King_ look like a cute puppy. Evil bastard. 

Percy was going to find whoever was in charge of the lighting and make sure they never got to control lighting again. That would show them for trying to blind him.

A small smile made its way across Percy's face. He would make sure to absolutely _destroy_ this person's career. No more lighting for them. His plan was absolutely fool-proof. 

Except, he didn't actually have a plan. Dam.

"You okay there, or would you prefer for me to come back later?"

Percy jumped about a foot in the air. It was then that he realised he was laying on a bed, his back propped up with pillows. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in a bed but it was _nice_.

He looked over to where the voice came from. Standing in the doorway with an amused smile on his face was a blonde older man with blue eyes wearing... doctors scrubs? Oh.

His eyes widened when he finally realised where he was. He could feel himself starting to panic, trying to hide it from the mystery doctor at the same time. 

_Breathe._ He told himself. _Just breathe Percy. Remember what mom told you. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

Once he'd finally calmed down, he looked over to the doctor still stood in the doorway, now looking more concerned than amused.

"How," he started shakily, getting used to talking again. It had been a while since he was last allowed to do that. "How did I get here?" 

The doctor definitely looked concerned now. 

"One of your neighbours: a Ms. Vesta, called. Something about hearing suspicious noises coming from your apartment. By the time the police got there you were already unconscious." Mystery doctor said. Percy really needed to learn this guy's name.

He remembered getting home from work late. Someone had called in sick so he'd offered to cover for them, he thought he could use the extra cash anyway. By the time he'd gotten home it was already dark. Gabe had been waiting for him in the living room. He had _not_ been happy.

Mystery doctor sighed, apparently noticing that Percy remembered what had happened but understanding that he may not want to talk about it just yet.

"How long have I been here?" His voice was slightly stronger now. Not so shaky. 

"You were brought in last Thursday." Mystery doctor explained. 

"And today is...?" Percy didn't like this. It made him feel stupid.

"Oh, right sorry. It's Friday today. You've been here for about a week."

"A week?" This was _not_ good. Gabe was going to be _so_ mad.

"You took a pretty hard hit to the head. As well as a large amount of blood loss. Your school was contacted not long after you were admitted. They understand the situation."

"Not that anyone there would actually _care_." He mumbled.

Mystery doctor looked at him, pity and sympathy written all over his face. Apparently he really _did_ understand the situation.

"Is there anyone you would like us to contact, any relatives?" Mystery doctor asked.

"Any relatives I had are all dead. As for friends," he looked down, gesturing to the rest of him, "who would want to be friends with any of _this_."

"Okay, how about we make a deal," mystery doctor stepped forward so he was actually in the room now, "you stop talking like that and I'll see if I can find you a friend."

Percy couldn't help the giddy feeling rising in his chest. He'd never had a friend before.

Percy nodded hastily, worried that if he waited too long mystery doctor would take back the deal.

"My son is about your age. He promised me he'd drop in after school later. He's been sucking up to me lately hoping I'll let him go on this trip with his friends during summer. He usually just waits outside bored. How about I let you meet him? You could keep each other company until I get off work." Mystery doctor obviously really did care for his son if the look on his face and the way he spoke about him was anything to go by.

"That sounds awesome. Thank you doctor..?"

"Solace. Doctor Solace." With that the doctor turned around and left the room, shutting the door on his way out.

"Solace, huh? Interesting."

Hours had passed since Doctor Solace left. Several nurses had come in during that time to check on him or make sure he was eating. They all seemed to realise he was excited, even though he had tried his hardest to make it unnoticeable (which he obviously failed at). He couldn't help it though The prospect of meeting his first ever potential friend was not something he could just sit around waiting for. But he couldn't exactly move out of bed either.

It was 4pm by the time Doctor Solace returned. Behind him was the most gorgeous boy Percy had ever seen. Blonde, shaggy hair fell over the boy's face, almost as if it was trying to hide the beauty that were the boy's eyes. Bright, sky blue eyes flitted around the room, taking in their surroundings.

Percy felt his breathe hitch as the gorgeous boy trained his eyes on him. He looked down, hoping not to make eye contact with the other boy, already knowing he would get lost in them if that happened. He couldn't let that happen, it would be so embarrassing. He'd probably creep the cute boy out so much that he wouldn't want to be friends with him.

Percy couldn't let that happen. He _needed_ this new friend.

Percy didn't notice Doctor Solace leave until the door slammed shut behind him.

"Hey." Okay, so not only was he cute but his voice made Percy want to melt.

"Hi." His voice came out a lot quieter than he meant it to and he sounded _way_ too high-pitched. 

The cute boy laughed. Percy had honestly never heard anything like it and he wasn't really sure if he ever wanted to.

"I'm Will, Doctor Solace's son. He told me you get lonely so i should come and keep you company." The cute boy, now identified as Will, said.

"Percy. The name is Percy. Well actually its Perseus but that's too long and it's really boring. My friends call me Percy." Percy paused as if he finally remembered what he was saying. " I mean the would, if I had friends."

Will looked like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

"Hey, you've got me as a friend now. Besides, who wouldn't want to be friends with you? You're absolutely adorable."

Percy actually _felt_ the blush that rose to his cheeks and seemed determined to make his whole body look like a tomato. Percy did _not_ like looking like a tomato thank you very much.

Will laughed and Percy could have sworn his heart melted. 

"You okay there? You look a bit," he paused, seemingly looking for the right word to say. "Flustered."

Smirking, Will walked over to the bed where Percy still sat. He reached his hand up to lightly trace the blush on Percy's face. Tanned fingers traced along heated flesh almost shakily as if any moment now Percy would disappear.

Will seemed proud that he had managed to make Percy blush so hard. 

Percy's breathing almost stopped as Will leant down to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

Percy felt his blush deepen even more at that.

"Cute." He mumbled.

They then spent the rest of the day talking and laughing. Percy was proud to announce he'd made his first friend.

Two weeks passed with that same routine. Seeing as Percy still had other injuries - both old and new - he'd had to stay even when his head was fully healed. Will would drop by after school at the same time every day to visit Percy. To visit Percy. That was a concept Percy had never even had the guts to dream of and now here it was. Proof that Percy could _actually_ make a friend. He wasn't a useless no good brat after all.

Will would tell Percy all about his life. He talked about his friends and how awesome they all were and how Percy definitely needed to meet them someday. Will would bring his homework and they'd do that together seeing as how Percy had nothing else to do and his school didn't care enough about him to send work anyway. 

The only downside was that it all came with the flirting. It wasn't _fair_. Percy didn't know _how_ to flirt. All he could do was blush, a bashful smile on his face as he tried to hide his face from Will. 

Will was late today. It was 5PM and Will was _always_ here at four. He was over an hour late. Percy knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but wonder if Will had finally got bored of him.

By 5:30 he'd given up hope of Will showing up. It was sad really. How he got stood up at his own hospital room for something that wasn't even a _date_. He was pathetic.

The nurses had left him alone once he'd politely asked them to. He couldn't stand seeing there pity looks. He just wanted his only friend.

At 6PM the door was flung open and a flushed and panting Will was stood in the doorway, holding a bouquet of morning glories (they were _blue_ for gods sake) and a box of chocolates.

"I'm sorry I'm late. There wasn't many florists selling morning glories for some reason. By the time I managed to find a shop selling blue ones it was already five and I still hadn't gotten you any chocolate yet." It took him a while to explain seeing as he was still struggling for breath.

Getting out of bed carefully, Percy slowly made his way over to Will to make sure he was okay.

Once he got there, Will held out the bouquet and chocolates for Percy to grab.

Percy was at a loss here. Surely he had heard wrong. Surely it was just wishful thinking on Percy's side.

"You, you got these... for me?" He asked quietly. No one but his mom had ever got him things and now she's gone. Even then she couldn't treat him much. He didn't blame her. He never really deserved anything anyway. Still, he'd never received chocolate. Let alone _flowers._

"Err, yeah. I wanted to make sure I had the perfect ones before I," he paused, taking a deep breath as if to calm himself. "Before I ask you to be my boyfriend. I know you still can't be released yet so I thought, if I can't take you out on out first date _yet_ , then I should at least bring you a gift."

At hearing those words, Percy couldn't help himself and so he launched himself into Will's arms, a smile on his face and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Of course I'll be your boyfriend. And these flowers are beautiful. Plus I've always wanted to try chocolate. He just... he never let me have any." The mood changed instantly, Percy regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

Placing his hands on either side of Percy's face, Will tilted Percy's head up so he was looking him in the eyes.

"No one Will _ever._ And I mean _ever_ hurt you again, I won't let them."

Percy couldn't help the grin that threatened to split his face. Will was the best thing that had ever happened to him, even if he'd only known the other boy for a few weeks. Will was his friend. He was awesome, kind, amazing. Will _cared_.

Placing Percy's gifts safely on the nightstand, Will slowly maneuvered them until they were laying on the bed. Will on his back with Percy resting his head on his chest.

They stayed like that - just basking in the comfortable silence - until eventually they both fell asleep, trusting Doctor Solace to come get Will when it was time for the boy to go home.


End file.
